¿Y amor te dijo no?
by Adrian9966
Summary: Elsa por mucho tiempo, solo a recibido una respuesta del amor, pero gracias a Anna esa respuesta será diferente. Este fic participa en el reto inaugural "La pareja que más me gusta" del Mundo Frozen. ONE-SHOT [Elsa, Anna]


**Todos los derechos de los personajes de Frozen, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

Este fic participa en el reto inaugural " **La pareja que más me gusta** " del Mundo Frozen.

¿Y amor te dijo no?

Ella desprendía una especie de luz azul. ¿Seria acaso esa la luz que la condujo hacia ella? Esa frialdad que les mostraba a todo el mundo, menos a ella, fue lo que hizo que poco a poco fuera cayendo. Aun si Elsa no lo hubiera querido, Anna se había enamorado de ella perdidamente. No parecía importarle nada, ni su frialdad, ni las mentiras que a veces solían ser crueles para alejarla, nada de eso impedía que Anna se fuera ganando el amor de Elsa.

Cuando Elsa menos se los esperaba, ella también había caído en ese juego. Un juego, al que ella jamás había jugado. ¿Cómo se supone que debía de hacerlo? Quizás solo dejarse llevar y dejar que todo siguiera su camino, pero ¿como podía hacer eso? Si durante casi toda su vida, el amor le había dicho que no.

Los fantasmas de su pasado aun seguían ahí. No es algo que puedas desaparecer de la noche a la mañana. Era natural que Elsa quisiera huir y escapar de aquel sentimiento. Ella se había vuelto una fría tumba, había también congelado su corazón, casi, casi arrancándoselo del pecho y aun así tener la fuerza para mostrarles a todos una falsa sonrisa. Sin embargo, cuando miraba el rostro de Anna, todo cambiaba radicalmente. Ese rostro infantil lleno de pecas, esa mirada tan calidad, su siempre actitud positiva ante todo y aunque solía divagar la mayoría del tiempo, eso a Elsa no parecía importarle. ¿Qué clase de poder o magia tenia Anna para hacerla cambiar? Elsa jamás lo sabría.

Anna por otro lado, veía esa luz que Elsa irradiaba, como una especie de aurora boreal. Aunque solo fuera por un momento a Anna le fascinaba estar al lado de su "copo de nieve", que así era como ella la había llamado. Ella tampoco tenia explicación para lo que sentía por Elsa. Su simple aroma era casi tan adictivo como el chocolate, que Anna amaba con locura. La locura que Anna tenia por Elsa superaba por mucho a su locura del chocolate.

En su memoria seguía presente el día que la había conocido. Fue en una noche de invierno por la ciudad. Anna se encontraba caminando de regreso a su casa, luego de salir del cine. La noche era algo fría y lo que Anna mas quería era llegar a su casa. Así que tomando un pequeño atajo, cruzo por el parque, así llegaría mas rápido. Había un lago justo en medio del parque, estaba congelado, la luz de la luna de aquella noche se reflejaba sobre el hielo escarchado. Anna se acerco un poco mas para contemplar ese pequeño desfile de luces. Cuando justo a lado de ella estaba una chica sentada en una de las bancas del parque. Anna se sorprendió bastante, no había notado su presencia.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le pregunto al ver a la chica cabizbaja,

-¿Quién eres tu?- contesto la rubia platino, levantando su cabeza para mirar fijamente a aquella pelirroja.

-Me llamo Anna, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Elsa…me llamo Elsa…- dijo volviendo a agachar su cabeza.

-Bueno Elsa, es una noche muy fría como para que tu estés aquí sola.

-El frío jamás me a molestado. Por favor solo sigue tu camino y déjame aquí.

Anna pensó por un momento. Ella no tenia nada que ver con esa chica y no había una razón real para quedarse. Quizás fue su instinto natural de ayudar lo que la hizo quedarse ahí. Simplemente sentada al lado de esa rubia platino, sin decir nada. Habría pasado casi una hora y aun nadie decía nada. Anna estaba muriendo de frio conforme el tiempo pasaba.

-¿Quieres ir por un chocolate caliente? A mi me fascina el chocolate, yo creo que a todo el mundo le fascina el chocolate- decía Anna con una enorme sonrisa y algo temblorosa por el frio.

-No…muchas gracias pero…

-¿Podrías decirme al menos que haces aquí?

-Yo…no lose- respondió Elsa en voz baja- Solo…me gusta venir aquí…

-Oh…ya veo…bueno entonces, será mejor que me vaya.

Pero antes de que Anna pudiera levantarse. Elsa la había tomado del brazo. Anna se sorprendió bastante por la acción de aquella chica. Sus ojos se miraban tristes, como si hubiera estado llorando por días. Anna soltó un enorme suspiro y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Elsa abría sus ojos, ahora ella era la sorprendida.

-¿Qué-qué haces?

-No te conozco pero…creo que necesitabas un abrazo.

-…..- no hubo repuesta alguna- Aun…

-¿Aun que?

-Aun…¿Sigue en oferta ir por el chocolate?

Anna se separo de ella. Brindándole una tierna sonrisa y asintiendo levemente tomo la mano de Elsa y las dos partieron a por ese chocolate caliente.

Del resto podemos decir que es historia. Durante casi dos semanas, Elsa y Anna no dejaron de verse. Anna comenzó a conocer a la fría Elsa, conforme el tiempo avanzaba mas la iba comprendiendo y mas se iba enamorando de ella. Lo que había originalmente iniciado como una amistad, de pronto se había convertido en algo mas. Sin embargo ninguna se atrevía a dar el siguiente paso. ¿Por qué? Porque había mucho que perder. Elsa no sabia si Anna se sentía lo mismo por ella y viceversa. Era como una especie de guerra fría, en donde nadie se atrevía a atacar.

Fue en una tarde de verano donde todo cambio. Las dos se encontraban sentadas en la misma banca donde se habían conocido tiempo atrás. De igual manera que en aquella ocasión, ninguna se atrevía a hablar. Solo estaban ahí, las dos tomadas de la mano, mirando hacia el lago.

Anna giro su vista para mirar a Elsa. Había memorizado hasta la mas diminuta peca de su rostro. Aquellos ojos azules que tanto la hacían divagar. Anna lucia como una adolecente perdidamente enamorada de su primer amor y quien decía que Elsa no lo era. La rubia platino tenia una leve sonrisa en su rostro, lucia calmada, serena, como si estuviera en un pequeño trance.

La pelirroja no pudo evitarlo y recargo su cabeza, delicadamente sobre el hombre de Elsa. Esta reacción ante el gesto de Anna, haciendo que aquella leve sonrisa se hiciera un poco mas amplia. Anna en muchas ocasiones hacia infinidad de cosas para complacer a Elsa, desde comprarle chocolates, invitarla a cenar e incluso le había compuesto una canción con ayuda de su mejor amigo, Krisotff. Lo que la pelirroja no sabia, es que esa clase de gestos que Anna hacia, como el de tomarla de la mano o recargar su cabeza en su hombre, robarle un beso, eran las cosas que a Elsa mas le agradaban. Definitivamente Anna no tenia que hacer mucho para tener a Elsa casi a sus pies.

-Es muy hermoso, ¿no crees?- dijo Anna en voz baja.

-Si que lo eres.

-¿Cómo?- Anna rio bajo ante el comentario de Elsa.

-Quiero decir…¿qué es hermoso?- El rostro de Elsa se torno rojo al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-El lago…cuando te conocí estaba congelado y era lindo, pero me gusta mas así.

-Ya lo creo, es muy bonito.

-Es como tu- Elsa sacudió su al no entender a lo que Anna se refería.

-¿Cómo yo?

-Si…cuando te conocí parecía que tu corazón estaba congelado, como el lago. Ahora ya no es así, se a descongelado.

Elsa soltó una pequeña risa. Anna tenia razón en quererla compararla con el lago. Ella tenia una corazón frio, que no se abría hacia nadie, pero que Anna habría logrado descongelar.

La pelirroja se separo de Elsa y con su mano tomo su cabeza y la giro hacia ella. Y como si fuera en cámara lenta, Anna depositaba un tierno beso sobre los labios de Elsa. Elsa cerro los ojos al sentir el contacto de los dulces labios de Anna. El beso había durado tan solo cinco segundos, pero parecía que hubiera sido casi cinco horas. Cuando Anna se separo de ella y esta abrió sus ojos. Podía ver que Anna tenia una enorme sonrisa en su cara, la misma que hace varios meses le había mostrado, en aquella noche de invierno.

A su mente llego el recuerdo del primer que había recibido de Anna. Era una tarde de primavera. Habían pasado ya algunos meses desde aquella taza de chocolate caliente. Elsa y Anna estaban empezando a ser mas unidas, mas de lo que serian unas simples amigas. Pasaban mayor parte del tiempo juntas. Incluso había momentos en los que Anna tomaba de la mano a Elsa, esta no sabia como responder ante tal gesto, era la primera vez que alguien hacia eso con ella, en realidad muchas de las cosas que pasaba con Anna las vivía por primera vez.

Esa tarde Anna la había invitado a su casa a cenar. Con tan buena o con tan mala suerte, los padres de Anna salieron a cenar por su cuenta y dejaron a las dos chicas solas. Elsa estaba mas que nerviosa, estar sola con Anna, en su casa y así estarían por un buen tiempo. Anna trataba de alejar toda clase de pensamientos que se le veían a la cabeza. Lo siguiente que paso entre que habían decidido ver una película en la sala y el momento en que Anna la había besado tomándola desprevenidamente, era algo borroso. Tal vez por hecho de que Elsa salió corriendo a la calle y Anna persiguiéndola.

 _-Anna, esto no tenia porque haber pasado…tu y yo no…- le decía Elsa que estaba dándole la espalda, mirando hacia la calle._

 _-Elsa…_

 _-Eres…eres alguien muy dulce para mi corazón- las palabras de Elsa habían sido bastante frías._

 _-Si que he hecho mi mal, pero también he hecho mi bien- decía Anna que se escuchaba algo triste- Solo créeme Elsa, no me alejare de ti._

 _-No Anna…yo lamento todo esto…nada de esto tenia que pasar- Elsa estaba apunto de romper en llanto._

 _-Eres la única Elsa…no hay nada que lamentar._

Lo ultimo que Elsa recordó de ese momento, fue que Anna estaba detrás de ella. Anna la había tomado de los hombros y le había dado la vuelta, para así volver a besarla. Esta vez había sido diferente, Elsa esta vez no había mostrado oposición alguna.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Anna.

-Si es solo…- Elsa sacudió su cabeza para volver en si- Recordaba unas cosas.

Anna le mostro una sonrisa y de inmediato se puso de pie. Ofreciendo su mano a Elsa para que ella también se pusiera de pie. Anna tenia una sorpresa preparada y era momento de mostrársela.

Una vez mas Elsa se encontraba sola en casa de Anna. La sorpresa de la que la pelirroja tanto hablaba, era simplemente perfecta. Toda una cena compuesta por chocolates, de todos los tamaños, sabores, colores y olores. Una pequeña fuente de chocolate fue el broche de oro. Anna esta vez se había superado a si misma.

Elsa no podía cerrar los ojos ante tal detalle. Incluso se sentía algo culpable de no haberle regalado algo a Anna. Pasaron unas horas degustando de todos los chocolates, además de unas copas de vino.

-Así que, ¿este es tu plan?- pregunto Elsa.

-¿Cuál plan?- Anna ladeo su cabeza al no entender, lo que la rubia trataba de decirle.

-Tu sabes bien a lo que me refiero. Chocolates, vino, tu casa sola, ¿no es obvio?

-Oh…entonces eso te estas imaginando. Elsa no pensé que pensaras esas cosas- Anna le lanzo una mirada coqueta.

Las mejillas de Elsa se tornaron color rojo. Anna la había atrapado con las manos en la masa. No era Anna la que estaba pensando en esas cosas, si no ella misma. Elsa aparto la mirada de los ojos de Anna, aun con la cara roja.

-Elsa no te traje aquí por eso. Es decir tu eres mi novia, somos novias y bueno los novios hacen esa clase de cosas…Espera ¿qué estoy diciendo? No quiero decir que algo así tiene que pasar esta noche, ¿podría pasar? ¿qué? No, no, no quiero obligarte a que…

-Anna…esta bien…no tiene que pasar nada.

Sin duda esa era la platica mas incomoda que Elsa había tenido en mucho tiempo. No era algo nuevo en si, algunas veces entre ellas había algo mas que solo unos besos pero nunca pasaba a mayores. Aunque siempre había algo que frenaba ese momento. A veces era Elsa misma la que paraba porque no se sentía cómoda, otras porque alguien interrumpía el momento o simplemente porque no era el lugar apropiado.

Si Anna había planeado todo esto, su plan estaba marchando a la perfección. Momentos después y con una pequeña laguna mental, Elsa ya hacia con Anna en su habitación. Tal y como la pelirroja había dicho antes, no tenia porque pasar nada, aunque en su interior era lo que mas quería. Eran muchas las noches en las que la pelirroja soñaba con tener un momento así con Elsa y también podríamos decir lo mismo de la rubia platino, solo que ella era mas discreta. Para mantener las cosas tranquilas, Anna decidió poner una película, aun quedaban bastantes chocolates así que era una buena excusa para terminarlos.

Las dos chicas se encontraban recargadas sobre marco de la cama, mirando atentamente la televisión. Anna tenia recargada su cabeza sobre el hombro de Elsa, el tazón de que contenían los chocolates estaba sobre las piernas de ambas así que era fácil tomarlos. Anna tomo un diminuto chocolate y se lo acerco a la boca de Elsa.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto la rubia con una media sonrisa.

-Solo cómelo- contesto Anna de la misma forma.

-Esta bien- Elsa sonrió ante el lindo gesto de la pelirroja y procedió a comerse el chocolate- Esta delicioso- dijo Elsa con una sonrisa.

-Te…falto un poco aquí…-Anna se acerco lentamente, para quitar un rastro de chocolate de los labios de Elsa- Listo…ahora que te…

Anna no pudo terminar su frase. Elsa la había atrapado sus labios con tanta maestría, que tomo desprevenida a la pelirroja. Ella se supone que era la que le robaba besos y no Elsa. Ninguna de las dos se inmuto en lo absoluto al escuchar el tazón de chocolates caerse por un lado de la cama. Elsa en lo único que estaba concentrada era en atrapar aquellos labios dulces con sabor a chocolate y vino de Anna. el oxigeno poco a poco se les iba acabando pero ninguna quería ceder, los besos de Elsa subían de intensidad mas y mas. Hasta que por fin las dos tuvieron que separarse, ambas tenían la respiración agitada y sus mejillas estaban dos tonos arriba de lo normal.

-Crei…que no…no pasaría nada- Anna apenas podía articular sus palabras.

-Quien iba a decirlo…estoy ardiendo por ti Anna…

-¿Estas bien, Elsa? ¿Estas llorando?

-Anna…yo no merezco todo esto…tu eres y yo soy…

-Yo no te diré nunca que no- Anna ahora era la que atrapaba los labios fríos de Elsa.

Miradas profundas, respiraciones agitadas y el deseo de seguir hasta el final. Elsa por mucho tiempo había llorado y el amor le había dicho que no. Ahora las cosas eran distintas, se encontraba ante la persona que mas la amaba, su tan querida y tierna Anna. Volvían a tener esa lucha de lenguas y besos pasionales, Anna volvía a tener el control, Elsa simplemente dejo que Anna se encargara de todo. Dejaría en sus manos todo lo que pasaba, como si ella supiera exactamente lo que tenia que hacer.

Las caricias debajo de la blusa de Elsa, los contantes gemidos de Anna al sentir la piel de su novia y la incesable sensación de querer mas y mas. Seguir explorando aquel cuerpo que ya hacia debajo de ella. Elsa que sujetaba las sabanas con todas sus fuerzas cuando sentía como los labios de Anna, trazaban un pequeño camino desde su cuello hasta su abdomen, sin dejar de besar cada parte de ella.

Todo el hielo en el que Elsa se había convertido, se derretía con el simple rose de Anna. La pelirroja freno por un instante, con la respiración agitada y la vista entrecortada, miraba a Elsa, que ya hacia de la misma manera.

-¿Sucede…algo?- dijo Elsa ante la acción de Anna.

-Te amo…Elsa te amo…

-Lo veo en tus ojos, lo siento en tu tacto, lo pruebo en tus labios…y yo también te amo.

Y como había sucedió hace apenas unos momentos. Elsa ahora era la que tenia atrapada a Anna. La pelirroja soltó un gran gemino al sentir a Elsa besar su cuello, le sorprendió un poco la manera algo brusca que lo había hecho. Las dos ahora intercambiaban posiciones, Elsa estaba sobre Anna. Elsa se arrojaría al vacío, apostaría todo en una sola jugada. Con esa misma maestría, Elsa apartaba la blusa de Anna, dejando así ver su torso semi-desnuda. Anna estaba apunto de estallar y de la misma forma que Elsa lo había hecho, ella también se desasía de la blusa de Elsa.

Las prendas de cada una de ellas comenzaron a desaparecer. Las dos se encontraban desnudas, con sus cuerpos rosándose el uno contra el otro. Anna atraía lo mas que podía a Elsa, quería sentirse lo mas unida a ella. El sudor les recorría por todo el cuerpo. A pesar de las constantes caricias de Elsa, Anna seguía teniendo el control, llevando la situación a donde ella quería. Elsa era suya y de nadie mas, su novia, su reina de hielo, era solo para ella.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado, desde que ellas entraron a la habitación? Elsa no lo sabia con certeza, pero lo que si sabia es que todo lo que había ocurrido ahí. Toda esa tormenta de emociones, pasión y alguna que otra rudeza, había llegado a un hermoso final. Las dos ahora se encontraban plácidamente dormidas o al menos eso parecía.

Aun desnuda y teniendo a Anna a su lado. Elsa miraba el techo de la habitación. Aun tenia la respiración algo agitada, ¿quién no la tendría? Todo eso había sido la mejor experiencia de su vida, nada de lo que fuera a hacer en un futuro lo igualaría, quizás otra noche como esa, seria la única forma.

Elsa rodo su cabeza para que Anna le estaba dando la espalda. Vaya que si la pelirroja la había hecho subir a la nubes. Se levanto un poco para depositar un tierno sobre la mejilla de su pelirroja. Anna sonrió, casi, casi por instinto al sentir los labios de Elsa. De igual manera ella rodo para ahora estar frente a Elsa, pero esta seguía con los ojos cerrados. Anna le había devuelto el beso, pero este había sido sobre los labios de Elsa. La rubia platino abrió los ojos casi por completo, no tenia idea de que Anna aun siguiera despierta. Lentamente fue cerrando también sus ojos y correspondió el beso de Anna. Para si ponerle el punto final a la noche mas increíble de toda su vida.

-¿Y decías que amor te dijo que no?- decía Anna en voz baja.

\- Y tu… me dijiste que si…


End file.
